Legends in Lordran Bios
by The Golden Bathtub
Summary: Learn about new faces and familiar faces but with new takes. From OC's to canon characters the bios will be made on them. Suggest your favorite characters and learn about they're involvement. Learn about the Legends in Lordran.


Drake

Full Name: Drake Bearer (Like bearer of the curse)

Armor: Elite Knight set but retextured instead of blue it's red and for a short amount of time a retextured red DrakeBlood set.

Weapons: Broadsword but later obtained a Black Knight Greatsword.

Age: 15-17 maybe

Height: 5ft and 5 inches

Ethnicity: Far Eastern (Basically black)

Story: Drake's mother was a scholar from Mirrah due to Mirrah being one of the more inteligent lands. His father was from Catarina and was a OnionBro they met when Drake's mother was piss drunk. Later he was born hollow and was the bearer of the curse but his humanity was restored. Drake grew up and was a master swordsman though his class was a knight he had high dexterity for a child. He then moved to Lordran from Mirrah when he was going to enter 4th grade. He met Oscar and Solaire and became quick friends. He was a family friend of Gwyn and was basically his 8th child. (Gwynevere, Gwyndolyn, Solaire, Haxis, Ornstein, Smough, Oscar). He later begins as a side character introduced as a friend of Oscar but is basically the main character.

Relationships:

Solaire: Drake and Solaire have been friends since 4th grade and always will be. Drake has a large amount of respect for Solaire but when the events of ch.4 take place he felt extremely guilt. But as of now he and Solaire are still friends but Solaire dosen't know about what Drake and Gwyndolyn did.

Gwyndolyn: Drake dosen't really like (Gwyndolyn is a genderbend) her but respects her since she is the sister to his friends. In chapter 4 he and Gwyndolyn well...(Does the gesture). Drake didn't have any romantic after the the first encounter nor the second but Gwyndolyn always had feelings and it is iimplied she always did. Drake tries to forget and thinks Gwyndolyn forgot since Ciaran reset the timeline which she does in the end of chapter 5. But did she forget maybe or maybe not.

Sev: Drake and Sev met in 10th grade a year before the story. They basically became best friends both died as friends, put in the asylum and broke out as of know they're friends and nothing will come between them.

Gwynevere: Drake had a crush on Gwynevere and tries to just remains friends but she makes it hard for him. She does it unintentionally but he let's he primal instincts over come him and gives in to temptation. Most times he gives in it follows with trouble but he later learns to control his instincts either that or the catarina "curse" which is a misfortune which most catarinans have where they are trouble magnets. He loses romantic feelings for her and just remains as close friend.

Aldia: Drake and Aldia didn't interact much but seemed to have a stable friendship. Drake was suspicious of Aldia do too his expirements and Aldia didn't really like Drake do too his odd nature and curiousity. But the two improved the relationship a little bit by delivering the package.

Emerald Herald: Drake hasn't interacted with her much throughout the series but she liked him since chapter 4. She retained her memories even though the timeline did reset so she still had this crush. She is to shy to say anything and Drake is oblivious but respects her. Even when he heard the rumor she likes him he hasn't thought twice about it. She is the most likely to be paired with Drake and I would even perfer it.

Trivia:

Drake is my third DS2 character. My first a swordsman at a level 14 or lower named McGootz. My second was a Sorcerer Hax or in the fic Haxis level 20. Finally Drake my longest character a Dex build with a Uchigatana plus ten and dexterity ring with ring of the dead and ring of blades not plus one or two. Who is level 132.

Drake's name came from a video I was watching from the crown of the sunken king DLC and the DrakeBlood knights and they're cool armor.

Drake was mainly going to be a side character rarely seen but now is probsbly the main character.

The Anti-Climatic Final Battle was supossed to be the finale his is the only ending I can remember. He and Emerald stay in Majula helping passing by undead who wish to fight the dark and try to cure the curse. He would act mostly like the Herald level up player and upgrade flask.

Drake is the only character who has parents from lands in both games.

Drake is the only character who really has parents.

Drake is a SunBro and was a DragonBro for short time

Drake wanted to be a OnionBro but his mother wanted him to be a scholar.

Drake's parents are rarely mentioned but Drake wasn't told by his parents that they want on vacation the people that told him aren't his actually ones.

AN: I will do these time to time and explain things about characters. Also if a character isn't my character I will still do a bio. But don't get mad if it isn't like how you remember the fanfic becaus after all the fanfic is in a AU. Suggest what character is next.

p.s: I'm planing to do Elder Scroll fics mainly Skyrim suggest what they're about.

Remember stay Golden and I love you all follow, review, fav and all that.


End file.
